


Weird and Sudden

by graveltotempo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Lovers, M/M, Pining, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, crrush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson does not do relationships.<br/>Harry Styles believes in fate.<br/>What happens when their worlds collide in a weird and sudden way?</p><p>a UNI|AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bambi and Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! I am back with another Larry Fanfiction! I hope you like it!

  
1\. Bambi and Peter Pan   


  


  
  


  
"Where are you going?" Asked Harry, as Gemma made her way towards the  
front gate. The girl startled, not having noticed that Harry was wide  
awake.  
  
She smiled at him, as she opened the gate. "Chloe asked me to meet up,  
girls stuff." She answered walking out. She stopped midstep and turned  
to look at him in concern. "Are you ok staying home alone?" She asked  
already walking back, misreading the pout in his face.  
  
He rolled his eyes, although touched by her concern. "Don't worry, I am  
fine." He reassured her.  
  
Gemma smiled again and blew him a kiss. "Bye younger sibling." She  
waved jogging off.  
  
  
Harry watched her leaving and couldn't help feeling slightly  
disgruntled. It was always like this. Since they started going on  
holidays to Des' house since he and Harry's mother had split, Gemma had  
always found it easier than him to make friends. It was something that  
came natural to her, and she had quickly become very popular in the  
small Doncaster. Harry, on the other hand, had always spent his  
holidays complaining, reading comic books, tanning when it was  
miraculously sunny and doing school work more often than not. Yes, he  
was that boring. The fact was that Harry was pretty sure there wasn't  
another boy his age in Doncaster, because he had surely never seen one  
in his time there. His father insisted that there was a kid that lived  
in the house next to him that was about Harry's age, but his family was  
never in Doncaster when Gemma and Harry where over.  
  
  
Harry didn't realise he had fell asleep until the sound of a horn wake  
him up. He slowly blinked awake and rubbed his eyes, taking off his  
sunglasses. He was confused when instead of seeing Des' car he saw a  
shiny black car parking in the house next to them.  
  
He stared at the huge 8-seats-car as a woman emerged from the drivers'  
seat. She wasn't very tall and had dark brown hair held in a bun. Harry  
didn't even realise the woman had stopped and was staring at him. He  
was too mesmerised by the car. The other front door opened and a girl  
jumped out of the car. She was young, definitely not older than 17. She  
had platinum blonde hair and even from that far away, Harry was sure he  
could see how much make up she was sporting. The answer is a lot.  
  
Harry hadn't realised he had been staring until he caught the woman  
giving him a pointed and suspicious look. He blushed, and stood up,  
walking towards the fence between the two gardens and did his best to  
smile politely.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the woman, he words laced with suspicion. Harry  
realised how it must look. A half naked stranger laying in their  
neighbour's garden. Sounds like the plot for a porno.  
  
Harry smile again. "Hi, I am Harry. Harry Styles. I am Des' son." He  
explained, hoping to sound convincing. He wasn't even lying, but the  
judging look in the woman's face kinda scared him.  
  
The woman visibly relaxed, and even smiled. "Oh. For a second here, I  
though you were some kind of delinquent. All those tattoos." She  
explained, and wow, way to blow the fierce , cool mother image that  
Harry had of her until a few seconds ago.  
  
"Mum, that's quite hypocrital since Louis has the most stupid tattoos  
on his arms." Said a tall dark haired girl, jumping out of the car. She  
smiled at Harry, batting her eyelashes. "Hi Harry, I am Fizzie. And  
this is my mom, Jay."  
  
The older woman smiled at him. "Don't worry, Harry, I was just joking.  
Where is your dad?" she asked, as two more girls stepped out of the  
car. How many kids does this woman have? Harry found himself wondering.  
  
Then he turned back to look at Jay. "He left earlier with his  
girlfriend." He answered, trying really hard not to grimace at the  
thought of the woman.  
  
It's not like Harry and the woman had any bad blood between them. It  
was simply that Harry for principle disliked anyone who dated Des.  
Except his own mom, of course.  
  
The woman seemed to sense that Harry didn't want to talk about his dad,  
or something, as she tapped the back window of the car. "Louis! Come  
out and help me." She demanded.  
  
"Lots, give me han' will ya?" asked a voice from inside the car.  
Whoever this Louis was, he was definitely like a kid, assumed Harry  
from the high pitched tone of his voice.  
  
Lottie, the blonde girl that hadn't deigned him of as much as a glance  
when she'd stepped out of the car, rolled her eyes, putting her phone  
back in her pocket. She opened the back door, and reached inside. "Come  
on, Doris." She said, as he stepped out, holding another kid.  
  
She was probably 2 or 3 years old, and adorable. Harry had always had a  
soft spot for kids, and couldn't help himself and cooed at her. Jay  
smiled at him. "That's Doris. Lottie" she added, pointing at the older  
girl, "Daisy, Phoebe" pointing at the twins, "And if they are ready to  
come out, Louis and Ernest."  
  
"That was not necessary, mother." Said the same voice, as a boy stepped  
out of the car. And okay, damn.  
  
The boy was about 5"7, with soft short brown hair. He had sea blue  
eyes, and a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he  
looked at his mother. "Very uncalled for." He added, before turning  
back to Harry.  
  
He arched an eyebrow, and looked at Harry up and down. Harry couldn't  
stop staring at him. Was he looking at a normal boy or a real life  
version of Peter Pan? And... Holy shit, was Peter Pan checking him out?  
  
"Hello, nice ta'oos. I am Louis, nice to meet you." Said Peter Pan,  
smiling at him.  
  
Harry blinked a few times, and blushed, realising he'd been caught  
staring. "Uhm... nice to meet you, Pet... Louis." He corrected himself  
quickly. "I'm Harry. I really like the bird tattoo on your arm."  
  
"Nice, innit. See, mother, some people do actually appreciate it!" he  
said, mock scowling. Then he bent down inside the car and... booty.  
Harry resisted the urge to stare at the boys' butt, and mentally  
slapped himself. But damn, Louis' ass was fine.  
  
His sister Fizzie, smiled at him again. "So... Harry. How come I've  
never seen you around?"  
  
Harry turned to look at the girl who had just spoken to him, who was  
momentary busy looking at him up and down: probably the straight  
version of checking out someone. He smiled politely at her, trying not  
to lead her on false hopes. "Oh, I'm not from around here. Ii live in  
Chesnire."  
  
Fizzie nodded, seriously. "Wow. That's pretty far, right?" she asked,  
impressed.  
  
Louis snorted, as he pulled out of the car, holding a baby in his arms.  
"Don't act as if you have any idea of where the place is." He said at  
his sister, smirking. When he saw blushing disgruntled, both he and  
Lottie bursted out laughing.  
  
Louis then turned to Harry and sent him a charming smile. "I'd love to  
just stay here and chat with you, but I got stuff to arrange and all  
that." He added, winking at him and earning a glare from Fizzie.  
  
Harry just smiled idiotically as he watched the hot Peter Pan and his  
family taking their luggage inside the house. This summer had suddenly  
turned 10 times more interesting.  
  
"Are you asleep?" Came a voice from the other side of the fence. Harry  
looked at his right, and sure enough Louis- Peter Pan was on the other  
side holding a football and looking at him, a quirked eyebrow. He  
looked relatively cute in his football outfit, a ball in one hand and  
one on his hip.  
  
  
He attempted to push the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose, hoping  
in a sexy and yet friendly way, but the sunglasses chose not to  
cooperate, ending up on the floor. He glared at the sunglasses and then  
glared at Louis, who was fighting off a smirk. "Well, now I am not." He  
finally answered, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
  
Now Louis was totally grinning as he answered. "Bloody hell, just  
asking. Just wan'ed to ask what's a lad like yourself doing,  
sunbathing?" He asked, and boy wasn't his strong accent a turn on. Wait  
what.  
  
  
Harry shrugged and went for a very casual tone. "Oh, I just finished  
doing some very laddy things, y'know? Just finished watching the match  
while drinking some cheap ass beer like a proper lad."  
  
  
Louis gave him a funny look, before smiling fully. "Then, since you are  
a proper foo'ball loving lad why dont you come along? Imma met up with  
some friends of mine to play a bit of footie. It'll be fun." Offered  
the other boy.  
  
  
Harry considered for a second. Staying home, sunbathing and relaxing,  
or going out to play football with a group of strangers, endig up  
making a fool of himself? As if. But then he turned to see Louis  
smiling widely and didnt even realise he had started answering him  
until it was too late. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
He stood up and looked at Louis. "Just wait a second." He said, as he  
sprinted barefoot towards his room.  
  
Harry flied across the living room, and flung himself in his bedroom,  
immediately pulling out his packed suitcases. He had some football  
kits, right? RIGHT?  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but probably had only been 5  
minutes, Harry found a football training kit that his mother had seemed  
to have packed for him without asking. God bless that woman, he  
thought, as he hurriedly took off the clothes and got changed.  
  
It took him under 2 minutes to get ready and stumble all the way back  
from his bedroom to the garden. He found Peter Pan standing exactly  
where he left him, his phone in his hands as he typed something. The  
boy looked up when he saw Harry and smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Cool, let's go, cuz we're running late, Stan will give me a lot of  
shit for that." He prompted, starting to jog away. Harry stared  
transfixed at the way Louis' bum moved when he jogged, before hurrying  
after him.  
  
"Why are we running already? We aren't even at the pitch." He huffed,  
catching up with Louis in a matter of seconds. Thank god everyday for  
his long legs.  
  
Louis looked at him with an air of superiority. "Shut up, Bambi, and  
jog." He said, increasing his speed.  
  
Harry looked at him amusedly, a sense of competition already building  
up inside him. He had absolutely no clue where Louis was taking him,  
but he wanted at all costs to beat him there. So he started running.  
  
Louis saw Harry running past him, a determined expression on his face,  
and started running in turn. Although Harry seemed to be physically  
more able to run fast, Louis surpassed him in a matter of seconds,  
still running as gracefully as ever. It was almost as if his feet  
didn't even touch the ground, and his light footsteps didn't leave any  
trace behind him. Peter Pan.  
  
Louis slowed down, until he stopped outside a park, the football still  
in his arms. He turned and smirked as Harry finally stopped beside him.  
His cheeks were pink and his blue eyes were bright. "You lost." Said  
Louis, smiling.  
  
Harry huffed, annoyed. Louis hadn't broke a sweat, and looked as  
flawless as he did a few hours ago, while Harry could already feel the  
sweat in his clothes. Harry glared at the smaller boy. "You cheated."  
He muttered. Clever comeback: when you lose, accuse others of cheating.  
Works every time.  
  
Louis just laughed as he jogged down the stairs. Bloody hell, did that  
boy never get tired?  
  
"Stan! My beautiful precious peanut covered jelly..." started Louis, as  
he walked towards a group of boys getting changed on the 'football  
pitch'. A tall and chubby boy with sparkly blue eyes, smiled at Louis,  
pointing a finger in his direction.  
  
"You owe me some explanation, young man. Where have you been? No calls,  
no anything." He said, as he enveloped Louis in a hug.  
  
Louis laughed, messing up the boy's quiff. "I've been to places, and  
now I look better than before." He said mockingly, batting his  
eyelashes at him.  
  
Stan laughed. "Thank god you're back, eh?" he then noticed Harry,  
standing a bit further away from the group and looking shyly at the  
ground. He frowned. "Who's he? Your new catch?"  
  
Harry blushed as Louis just laughed and smacked Stan in the head. "You  
perverted nasty boy. That's Harold, he lives next to me."  
  
Harry walked forward handing his hand to Stan to shake, smiling  
politely at him. "It's Harry."  
  
Louis shook his head, and huffed at him. Adorable. "It's Harold."  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes, and turned around when he saw Louis looking  
at the other boys. "Hullo, Lads. This is Harold. Let's start this game."  
  
***  
  
The match started as a disaster. Harry was put in Louis' team, but just  
couldn't play properly. Sure, he had never been very good at football,  
but he had never been quite this bad. This was low even for his  
standards.  
  
Soon enough, the majority of his team learnt not to throw the ball at  
Harry, while the other team took every chance they got to gang on Harry  
and throw falls at him.  
  
Harry sighed after being shoved for about the 10th time in that game.  
Honestly, why was he still playing with this boys again? Louis appeared  
in front of him, helping him on his feet. 'Ah, right. Because of Peter  
Pan.' He remembered, accepting his help.  
  
Louis looked at him, frowning. "They are being extremely unfair on you,  
Harry. we gotta do something about that." He said, as he stood on his  
tiptoes and murmured something in his ear.  
  
Harry took a few seconds to register what Louis was telling him. A plan  
for the game. Okay. Working as a team. With Pete- with Louis. Harry  
could do that.  
  
The rest of the game was amazing, in Harry's mind. Louis would later  
describe it as 'passable' but for Harry's standards they did an  
outstanding job. They worked as a team, passing the ball to each other  
and swerving the other team. Louis scored three goals, and Harry nearly  
scored one. Nearly.  
  
"Wow!" said, Stan, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder as he took his  
clothes and his shoes with a hand and walked down the street with them.  
"I thought you were going to be a failure, but you weren't that bad."  
  
Harry half smiled, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult. Louis  
decided for me, hitting Stan's shoulder, with a smile at the corner of  
his mouth. "Watch your mouth, Stanley."  
  
Stan just rolled his eyes, as he asked, visibly excited. "So... Guess  
who I am taking to the Summer Dance this year?" he asked.  
  
Louis yawned, and sighed. "Hannah."  
  
Stan looked at him, surprised. "How the fuck do you know that, now?"  
  
Louis shook his head fondly. "You've told me you were gonna ask her,  
and you looked so excited now. I did the maths."  
  
Stan grunted, while Harry looked at the two confused. "What's the  
Summer Dance?" he asked confused.  
  
Louis smiled at him. "Don't worry, I am taking you there, next week.  
It's just Doncaster people having fun and dancing, basically."  
  
Harry smiled happy, a nice feeling in his stomach.  
  
"This sounds like a date." Piped in Stan, voicing Harry's thoughts and  
earning a punch from Louis. 


	2. 2. Let's go crazy till we see the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love partying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYAAA! This is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!  
> Contains smutt :3

Harry sighed as he stared down at the screen on his phone waiting for a reply from Louis. God, he was such a quick typer, while sometimes it took him two minutes to type ‘alright.’.

Louis had taken his number the day of the football match, and he and Harry had interacted through messages and WhatsApp since. It was kinda annoying, but it was definitely worth it. Louis seemed to be quite popular, and literally there wasn’t one day in which Harry would see him just sitting at home doing nothing.

His phone vibrated in his hand, signalling a new message.

It had taken Louis a full 30 minutes to reply his text message, so Harry decided to ignore him back. He stared at the phone for a full minute, before giving up, and opening the text.  
  


_Soz for late reply, Curly. Yes, im going to college in a few days. By the way you should get ready real quick, the party starts in a hour._  
  


Harry’s eyes widened as he quickly typed on his keyboard.  
  


**What? What do I wear? LOUIS!** What was he supposed to wear? Louis had literally told him nothing about the party.  
  


A buzz on his phone signalled a new message from Louis. Harry read it immediately. 

_ Trust me, less you wear , better. _ __   
  


Harry bit his lip and looked inside his already packed suitcase. He was off to UNI in two days, and the only thing that was ready were his suitcases.

Harry figured out that he could just wear a pair of shorts and a shirt. He went to his almost empty closet, and searched through the clothes, looking for a pair of shorts that could be considered appropriate. Most of his shorts had already been packed in his suitcases, and the only pair outside was some  very short salmon pink shorts that Gemma had bought for him as a joke a few years prior.

Harry looked at the shorts for a second. Wearing stupid pink shorts or going through the hard way and opening the suitcases to find something appropriate to wear?

Harry closed the closet, the shorts tight in his hands, and a normal looking white shirt in the other hand.

***

“Overdressed.” Was the first thing that Harry heard when he finally opened the front door of the house and stepped outside. 

Louis was standing in the middle of the garden, and looked as pretty as Harry remembered. He was smiling, wearing a tank top and a pair of very short shorts. His hair wasn’t as styled as it usually was, and he had a red beanie on his head.

He was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “The t-shirt is gonna make you feel hot.” He added, frowning.

_ You are gonna make me feel hot _ , almost said Harry, before catching himself. He shrugged, and winked at Louis. “If I’m hot, I’ll take it off.”

Louis smirked at this. “Nice. Now let’s go, we are late.”

Harry turned around and closed the front door and jogged up to Louis. The smaller boy smiled up at him, and connected their arms together.

Harry’s smile widened, as he and Louis walked through the street of Doncaster, arm in arm. He had sensed that although they barely knew each other, he and Louis already had a connection. Call it fate, if you must. Sure, Harry barely knew Louis, and didn’t even know the boy’s surname, but he just felt it. He and Louis together had a special bond.

Harry turned to ask Louis a question and only then noticed the amount of tattoos the boy had. “Wow wow, hold up.” He said, surprised.

Louis turned to look at him, head tilted to the side. “What’s up?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, and forced himself to look from Louis’ collarbone’s tattoo to his eyes. Okay, not a good idea. Louis was looking him, and had a twinkle in his eyes, like he was trying really hard to hold back a smile or a giggle. Sign that he had probably caught Harry checking him out.

Harry made his best to act nonchalantly and casual. “I never realised you had a collarbone tattoo.” 

Louis smiled, and arched an eyebrow. “And you were looking at my collarbones because…?” he asked looking at Harry amused. 

The taller boy blushed slightly, as he shrugged. “What can I say? Beautiful things often just catch my eye.” He said wiggling his eyebrows, and hoping on a light-hearted yet flirtatious tone.

Louis snorted and hit him on the shoulder. “Oh, stop it you.” He then put a hand on his heart. “I am flattered.”

Harry smiled because why was Louis so cute, his dimples showing. Louis poked one of them, as he spoke again. “I got this one a few months ago actually. This is my most recent one.” He said, as he slid his arm from Harry to show him. Harry sighed, but let him move his arm. It wasn’t often he got Louis to answer his questions so freely and directly. 

Louis pointed at a tattoo of a tea cup on his right arm. “I got this done a couple of days before coming back here. My best friend Zayn did them for me. Also, he wrote this on for me.” He said, pointing at a tattoo of ‘Bus 1’. He smiled at Harry. “And I tattooed him the same thing.”

Harry looked at him, interested. “What does it mean?” he asked, curios.

Harry almost saw the moment Louis decided that the questions were enough. He suddenly smiled at Harry brightly, and slid his arm back in Harry’s one. “It’s… kinda of an inside joke, really…” he answered, clearly not interested in going further than that.

Harry bit his lip. There it was again. Right when you think you had gone past Louis’ barrier, he suddenly went right back in his shell. He didn’t exactly push you away, but he made sure you knew that there were some boundaries that were not supposed to be overstepped.

He was about to say something when he spotted a familiar face coming towards them.

“Ehii, Harry!” Said the girl. 

It took Harry a few seconds to recognize her. She was Louis’ younger sister, Fizzy. Louis was pressing his lips hard, holding back a laugh and waiting for Harry to say something. Harry smiled at her ignoring Louis’ expression.. “Oh, hi, Fizzy.”  
  


The girl smiled, if possible, even wider. She ran a hand through her dark hair, and batted her eyelashes at him. It seemed as if she totally hadn’t realised her brother was standing right next to Harry. “I didn’t know you knew about the party. We should have totally come together.” She said, tilting her head to the side, a gesture that reminded Harry of Louis. Fizzy also had the same eyes as Louis. And she kinda had his same smile, but somehow Louis’ one was brighter. When Louis smiled it was like staring at the sun, only without all the collateral effects.  
  


Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ arm as he smiled at the brunette. “Well, I didn’t come alone. I was there with your brother.” He answered, with a smile. 

Finally Fizzy seemed to notice Louis standing next to Harry. Her eyes widened as she looked at Louis and Harry’s arm. Her smile fell for a second, but an evil smirk replaced it mere seconds later. “Oh.” She said, covering her mouth as she backed away. “That’s awesome! Have fun, Lou.” She said, as she jogged off.

They apparently had finally arrived to the party, except… it wasn’t what Harry had expected at all. The park where he and Louis had came mere weeks prior had completely changed. It had been cleaned up, and sparkly and colourful lights refined the contours of it. The amount of people there was surprising, at least for Harry. He had been to this place every summer since he was 10, and had never seen anything like that.

Louis smiled proudly when he saw Harry’s shocked face. “I know amazing, right? Every year Stan, Luke, Hannah and Mark’s family, organize a massive summer party in the park. They make themselves and their houses available for everyone, to just have some fun and to say goodbye to summer. Many people go back to school, or UNI, or work tomorrow.” He said, shrugging.

Harry looked at him, curios. “What about you?” Louis hadn’t told him yet when it would be the last time they saw each other, which was kind of sad. Or maybe Louis worked in Doncaster? It dawned to Harry that he still didn’t know how old Louis was. He looked the same age as Harry, but sometimes he looked somewhat older, although definitively smaller.

Louis poked him on the nose. “How many question, young Harold.” He said, as he started walking towards one of the lit houses. “Come on! Let’s just have some fun!” he shouted, as he ran in the crowd.

Harry watched him leaving and bit his lip. Why did Louis never answer his question? The boy seemed interested in him, as weird as it might sound, and yet, he did almost nothing to contribute to their… relationship.

“Harry!” called a familiar voice from Harry’s left. He turned around to see his sister Gemma, walking with Lottie and some other girls. Lottie smiled at him when she saw him, as Gemma hugged her younger brother. “What are you doing here?” she asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t have a clue. I came here with Louis, her brother.” He said, pointing at Lottie. “But then he disappeared.” He added, making a vague sign towards the crowd of people in the park.

“You can hang around with us until you find him.” Proposed Gemma. Harry sighed in relief. God bless Gemma, she was the best thing in the world. Sister of the year. The blonde smiled up at Harry. “But remember, you owe me big time.” She laughed. Never mind, thought Harry.

***

Only now Harry got why Louis had told him to wear the less possible amount of clothing. It was a bloody inferno the party. The summer humidity, stuffed with the heat of hundreds of people confined in such a tiny space was overwhelming. His t-shirt had been lost long ago.

The party hadn’t been boring per se, but Harry had only seen Louis from afar, dancing with many different boys, and some girls, and had chosen not too approach them, choosing instead to take many pictures with his sister and random people at the party.

Harry walked outside one of the many houses that allowed people to get in when the party was too tiring, and decided to go look for the other boy. Harry spotted Louis dancing on the other side of the garden, his movements similar to the ones of a drunk cheetah. Majestic, yet weird as fuck. He was dancing close to a tall dark haired boy, with olive skins and… that was pretty much all Harry could see of him.

Harry stared at Louis for longer than it was strictly necessary, and when Louis turned around, he immediately made eye contact with Harry. Well, maybe he was not looking at Harry, but it totally did look like it. Louis grinned from across the garden and licked his lips sensually as looked Harry up and down. Then he winking, giving his back to him.  
  


Thank god Harry had taken off his t shirt halfway through the party because now he was definitely hot. The way Louis swayed his hips to the beat of the music, not bothering to see if Harry was watching and yet knowing perfectly that Harry was. That boy was going to drive him crazy, thought Harry as he walked through the crowd up to where Louis was still dancing terribly sensually.

“Louis.” Said Harry, loud enough for the boy to hear him, as he stopped behind him.

Louis turned to look at him, still dancing and threw a smirk. “Hello, Harold.” He said as his movement grew slower and somehow more erotical. “This is Luke.” Continued Louis, conversional, as he grabbed the dark haired boy with the sharp cheekbones by the hips and grinded on him, never breaking eye contact. Harry swallowed looking at him. Luke seemed to be definitely smashed and his gaze was unfocused as he looked at Louis, strushing himself on the boy.  
  


Louis licked his lips as he looked at Harry. “Aren’t you going to take over? Luke is so out.”   
  


Harry gently pushed the already wobbly on his feet Luke out of the way, as he took his place in front of Louis. Luke gave them a confused look and muttered some incompressible words as he wobbled away. Louis stopped dancing to watch him make his way towards where Stan and a girl, possibly Hannah, were dancing together. Only when he saw him sitting down he turned back to face Harry.  
The curly boy, who had been staring at Louis the whole time smiled at him, a bit shyly. 

Louis lips quirked in a somehow predatory smile, as he put his arms around Harry’s naked sides, moving him in tone with the music. “Hello, big boy.” He greeted. “I was wondering how long it would take you to make a move. ” he added. 

Harry laughed, as he shrugged. “You were dancing with pretty boys.” He answered in the end, grimacing. He hadn’t really noticed how close to him Louis had gotten. He could almost see distinctly every single one of his long eyelashes. He was almost startled when Louis looked at him in the eyes, his blue irids boring into Harry’s green eyes, a glint of malice present in them.

“Am Ii not pretty enough for you, young Harold?” he asked, as he deleted all the distance between the two of them. Harry had to remind himself how to breath for a second, because Louis was close… so fucking close to him.

Harry swallowed, as he put a hand around Louis’ small waist, and gave him a smile. “Oh, you are pretty. You are gorgeous.” He said, inhaling Louis’ delicate scent.

Louis tilted his head to the side, as he one of his hands on Harry’s chest. “You are hot.” He told him, causally, as he started swaying his body on time with the music again, ending up grinding on Harry.

Harry bit his lip, and steadied his breath before answering. “Because of you, to be honest.” He answered, his hand sliding down Louis’ back and ending on his butt.

Louis batted his eyelashes at him, rubbing his body on Harry’s. He watched as the taller boy’s eyes dilated for a second, and as he took a deep breath to control himself. “Is that so?” asked Louis.

Harry increased the friction between his body and Louis’, pressing his lips against Louis’ neck, as he murmured a non-committal “Uh uh.”

Harry almost whined when Louis took a step away from him. The older boy smiled at him, winking at him. “As much as I wouldn’t mind at all, I don’t think I want my sisters and neighbours watching me having sex.” He explained as he pushed Harry towards the house. 

They stopped in front of the front gate, Harry trying his best to look inconspicuous without a shirt and an undeniable boner in his pants. Louis turned to look at Harry, his smirk firm in place. “Come and get me, big boy.” he dared him, as he disappeared in the crowd. Harry took a sigh as he watched Louis making his way through the crowd. The boy was fast, and by the time Harry started making his way through the crowd, Louis was already up the stairs. Harry took his time, trying not to think about what was gonna happen between now and a few minutes. It was hard trying to get through the sea of people in the house with a boner without making a sound as people touched him by mistake. He mostly succeeded.  
  


When he finally got to the stairs he took to steps at once, desperate to find Louis. Or to get out of his pants.  
  


He found Louis easily, laying down on the bed inside the room.

Louis smiled when Harry entered the room, closing the door behind him. “You took your time.” He commented, as he sit up on the bed, his legs crossed.  
  


Harry shrugged, following the movements of the boy on the bed. “I had a small inconvenience.” He explained, as Louis beckoned him to sit at the edge of the bed. 

Harry followed his instruction without a complaint his eyes still on the boy. Louis leaned on his side, his hand going under his long tank top as he looked at Harry’s bulge. “Small is not a word that I would use to describe your… problem.” He said, smirking as he put a hand on the elastic of his shorts, to slide them off. Harry’s took in the way Louis arched his back to pull his shorts down, and then raised his legs in the air, pushing the shorts off with his feet. Harry’s eyes trailed from his feet (when did he took off shoes and socks?), to his toned legs to his still exposed bum. Harry stared mesmeric, licking his lips unconsciously as Louis pulled down his legs, and got on his knees, the tank hiding his cock.  
  


He crawled towards Harry, and pushed the boy’s hand away from the front of his shorts. “You’ve been having naughty thoughts about me, haven’t you.” He asked, climbing on Harry’s lap. Harry couldn’t help but suck in a breath when Louis’ top lifted his ass making contact with Harry’s sensitive cock and leaving Louis cock as the only thing between them. Harry took a moment to appreciate Louis’ cock. Thick, not too veiny, and just a bit above average. The only word Harry could think of that would describe it well enough was ‘lovely’.

Before he could answer Louis’ question, Louis put his lip on Harry’s neck, gently leaving a trail of wet kisses, as his hands started to work on the boys’ nipples. Harry this time didn’t try to soften or control his moan, squirming under Louis’ expert hands.

Louis moved his head back, twisting Harry’s nipples for a second, and moving his head away when the boy made to kiss him. He arched an eyebrow, twisting harder. “I run this game.” He said, the malicious twinkle in his eyes showing again, and giving Harry a rush of pleasure. For his words or for the twist, Harry wasn’t sure.

“Turn around.” He instructed, moving off Harry. Harry obeyed without a comment, although a bit disgruntled and more turned on that he dared admit. Louis being all bossy was really… hot.

Harry laid face down on the bed, his erection pulsing against his stomach. Louis slid a hand down his trousers and tutted. “No pants. You should be ashamed of yourself. So presumptuous of you thinking you were gonna get laid.” 

Harry almost snickered, although Louis couldn’t see him, but before he could formulate an answer, Louis slid a finger in his hole. Harry gasped, and moaned when Louis started drawing circles in his asshole without giving him a break or a warning.

Louis laughed, low and hoarse, as he laid down on top of Harry, his finger still in his ass. “You like that, don’t you? Nasty, nasty boy.” He murmured, licking the boy’s exposed neck. 

Harry made another attempt at saying something. “Fuck… you are… goo- FUCK!” He almost screamed, when Louis’ hand reached his prostate.

Louis bit Harry’s neck, as he added another finger, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough for Harry to feel it. Harry squirmed under him, gripping the sheets of the bed, and biting his lip as he groaned louder.

Louis bit Harry's ear, as he added another finger. Harry moaned, jets of pleasure running through his body every time Louis’s fingers brushed against his prostate, fingers curled as he gripped tightly the sheets of the bed.

“Do you want me in you?” Asked Louis, tongue drawing circles on Harry’s neck, licking his sweat. He sunk his fingers even deeper if possible. Harry screamed again, and needed a few seconds before he could answer. “Yes. Yes please.” The pleasure that Louis was able to give him only with his fingers was so great, that Harry legit couldn’t imagine what his cock would feel like in his ass.  
  


“Pass me the condoms, will ya?” Asked Louis, drawing his fingers back. Harry whined at the loss, trying to arch back to chase Louis’ fingers. Louis smacked his ass, his hands wet with lube, possibly. “Stop being so horny. Condoms back pocket of my shorts, in the wallet.” 

Harry spotted Louis shorts and took them, reaching for Louis’ wallet. “You put me in this position. And you have a boner I can feel it.” Louis snorted and murmuring something along the lines of ‘You will feel it, just wait’. “Also, we don’t need the condoms, maybe? I am clean.” He added, hopeful. 

Louis snatched the pack from his hands. “I am also clean, but no way I’m having sex with you without condoms. Too intimate.” Harry pouted. Too intimate? He and Louis were already pretty intimate. They were having sex! And they already had a special bond! Louis cut his train of thoughts, as he pressed his lips on Harry’s neck once again. Harry could feel the tip of Louis’ cock in his ass, not pushing in, just applying the tiniest of the pressure. “Do you want me in you?” He asked, teasing Harry’s hole. 

Harry clenched his fists. “Are you serious?” He asked, when Louis still didn’t enter him, trying to arch his back. Louis just chuckled. “Oh come on! Please fuck me?!” 

This time Louis answered him. “See? With manners you get everything you want. Even a dick up your ass.” Harry just closed his eyes, unable to answer coherently as Louis finally penetrated him. “Oh god.” He let out through gritted teeth, as Louis started thrusting inside of him. “God, fuck yes.” He moaned, Louis thrust increasing in speed. 

“So tight.” Grunted Louis, a hand on Harry’ shoulder. “So fucking tight.” 

He then changed the angle of his thrust, earning a scream of pleasure from Harry. “Fuck, wow, god. You! fuck, Lou.” When Louis stopped abruptly, Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise. “What? Don’t stop.” He pleaded. Louis ignored him, pulling out and turning Harry to face him. 

Harry could now see Louis’ face. He had beads of sweat on his face, his lips rosier than usual but his smirk somehow unchanged. “Gorgeous…” Harry found himself saying. 

Louis looked at him, and frowned. “Don’t say weird stuff.” He instructed as he finally pushed in Harry again. Harry’s eyes fluttered, but he still made out how Louis’ face scrunched up as he thrusted deeper and deeper into him, grunting and murmuring words with little or no sense whatsoever, a hand on each side of Harry’s head. “So hot… Fuck me, Louis fuck… I’m so close.” He moaned. 

Louis increased his speed, the movement of his hips almost hypnotic. Harry came first arching his back, Louis’ name leaving his lips. Louis came right after him, grunting before falling on top of Harry, sticky come between the two of them.

  
  
  


Louis rolled of Harry, panting, exhausted. Harry turned to look at him, dreamy and sleepy expression on his face as he looked at Louis. Louis’ eyes were closed, and he had bead of sweat everywhere, his feature somewhat softer, and he smelled absolutely divine. So, so beautiful. Harry closed his eyes, as he put his arms around Louis body, holding him closer.

  
  
  


Louis stiffened at the touch, and murmured a low 'what are you’, but Harry ignored him, and held him tight. He feel in a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Corner
> 
> Hello pwetty people! This is my first wattpad story, hope you like it. I'm gonna update only if the story gets a high answer, so if you liked it, live a vote a comment or whatever! See you next week, maybe?
> 
> Tomlindaughter_af


End file.
